Jetko Drabbles
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: A series of JetZuko drabbles written for prompts on a LiveJournal community. Slash aka BoyBoy


**Random Jet/Zuko Drabbles-**

Written for prompts on the JetHeartsZuko LiveJournal Community.

Jet/Zuko Slash

Hope you all like!

-------------------------

#1 - Sleep :

It was dark outside and very late. All of the shops were closed and the people in their homes. Yawning, Zuko stripped from his clothing and flopped on his futon. He was so tired he hardly had the strength to pull a blanket over himself.

A few minutes later his window slid open and he heard the thump of a body landing on the wooden floor. Then there were footsteps and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when he felt cold fingers glide along his bare torso. His lids parted slightly and he saw a pair of slate-colored eyes peering into his own. "What?" he grumbled.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" Jet grinned.

"No," Zuko smacked his hand away and rolled over to give him his back. "I'm not."

Jet frowned and within moments Zuko felt a warm pair of lips trail up along his spine and a wet tongue flick across the back of his neck. He murmured and wriggled a bit, trying to throw Jet off him, as Jet took the nape of his neck between his teeth and bit it softly. Zuko grumbled and arched his back so his rear end brushed up against Jet's hips and he groaned when he felt a bulge press against him.

"No," Zuko groaned and elbowed his lover in the shoulder. "Not tonight…Too sleepy…"

Jet frowned and rolled over, snuggling up against his lover. "Then I guess I'm sleepy too."

-------

#15 – Mother :

"I've noticed something," Jet said quietly and rested his head on Zuko's shoulder as he was preparing a pot of tea.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"It's always just you and your uncle," Jet frowned. "Where are your parents?"

Zuko shrugged him off and reached into a cupboard for some cups. "My father is…er…a very important person so I never hear from him. My mother left when I was little…I have no idea what happened to her…"

"It's okay, Li," Jet leaned back against Zuko and peered over his shoulder. "My mother is gone too."

------

#38 – Taste :

"Stop complaining, you wanted to do it," Zuko crossed his arms and glared down at his lover who was still positioned between his legs, smacking his lips and making an awkward face.

"I know, I know," Jet grimaced, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Did I do okay?"

"What does it look like?" Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're so dense."

"I don't know if I believe you," Jet smirked and lowered his head to Zuko's lap once more. "I think I'll need another taste…"

-------

#40 – Air :

With every gust of wind, every movement in the air, all Zuko could think about was the young Airbender, Aang. He had become so obsessed with him over the years that it was rather frightening. It was something he didn't understand, but at this point all he wanted to do was hold the young Avatar and not let go. So it was only natural that his obsession crossed over into his current relationship.

Jet had Zuko pinned by the wall next to the open window, watching as the light breeze caressed his bangs. He leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

Feeling the wind against his skin, Zuko closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss, kissing him back eagerly. His mind begun playing tricks, making him think it was the young Avatar he was kissing. He murmured softly and dug his nails into Jet's back.

Unfortunately, Jet noticed something odd about this and pulled back a bit, giving him a frown. "Li…Something doesn't feel right… Are you really kissing someone else?"

"…No," Zuko lied, and pulled his lover back in for another kiss.

-------

#65 – Kiss :

It was a depressing week. For some reason Zuko felt as if he was waiting for someone but he was not sure who it was. So each day brought him even more disappointment.

It only came as a surprise one evening as he was doing the dishes for the night when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

Zuko turned his head around and saw Jet's eyes peering into his own.

"Miss me?" Jet asked with a smile and then gave him a long kiss on the lips.

Zuko thought for a moment. "Yes," and then eagerly kissed him back.

This was what he was waiting for.

-------

#69 – Sex :

Clothes had been discarded long ago, the lanterns put out putting them in pure darkness. The wood floor creaked under the constant shifting of weight. Zuko let out a cry and clung onto the sheets of his bed as he felt something long and hard invade his entrance. Jet started out slow, allowing his lover to get used to him before bringing up the pace making the young Firebender practically scream. It had become standard procedure by now, so Jet knew all the right spots to aim for to make Zuko cry out just for him. He loved the sex he got from him as much as the taunting and the threats. He loved to have Zuko at his mercy.

The Firebender came with a yell in a few short bursts coating his torso. Jet took some loose skin on his shoulder in his mouth and bit hard as he thrust. Soon he too came and remained in the tight warmth as he rode out his orgasm. Eventually he pulled out and lay beside his lover.

Damn, the sex was always good…

-------


End file.
